


Never Even Saw Your Face

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Online Relationship, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean and Castiel meet in an online chatroom and move it to private discussion. They form a bond via messages sent and things become complicated. How does one fall for someone they have never even seen before?





	1. A/S/L

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently rated, Teen. However, should things get beyond that, the ratings may change.

Saturday, September 23rd, 2006

 

[greeneyedhunter] Hey. Hope you don’t mind that I messaged you privately. The chatroom had so much going on, it was hard to keep up with our conversation.

[angelofthursday] I do not mind in the slightest. I was starting to feel the same way.

[greeneyedhunter] Good.

[greeneyedhunter] You spend a lot of time in chatrooms?

[angelofthursday] Unfortunately. Though, mainly I just watch the other conversations.

[angelofthursday] I do not tend to join in often.

[greeneyedhunter] Why is that?

[angelofthursday] I have never really been the best at talking to people.

[greeneyedhunter] You seemed to be doing just fine with me.

[angelofthursday] You have appeared to be the exception to the rule.

[greeneyedhunter] I am flattered.

[greeneyedhunter] So, Angel? Can I maybe ask how old you are?

[angelofthursday] Does age really matter?

[greeneyedhunter] As much as I would like to say no, it does.

[greeneyedhunter] Not that I plan on saying anything inappropriate, I don’t want to get in trouble or piss off some parents if I am talking to some kid.

[angelofthursday] I assure you, hunter. I am no child.

[greeneyedhunter] Then telling me your age should not be a problem.

[angelofthursday] Fine.

[angelofthursday] I am 37.

[greeneyedhunter] Wow. That is not what I was expecting.

[angelofthursday] Let me guess. I am too old to talk to?

[angelofthursday] You do not need to come up with an excuse. If you would like to stop talking now, just say it and move on.

[greeneyedhunter] Whoa. Slow down there. I didn’t say I didn’t want to talk to you.

[greeneyedhunter] That just wasn’t what I was expecting.

[angelofthursday] Oh. Okay.

[angelofthursday] May I then also ask how old you are?

[greeneyedhunter] You may. It is only fair.

[greeneyedhunter] I am 27.

[angelofthursday] And you don’t mind talking to someone my age?

[greeneyedhunter] Why? Did 37 suddenly become old?

[angelofthursday] Online it seems to be an ancient number.

[greeneyedhunter] I can see that. But, no, your age doesn’t bother me at all. Does mine bother you?

[angelofthursday] Not even a little bit.

[greeneyedhunter] Good.

[greeneyedhunter] Now, on to my next questions.

[angelofthursday] Questions? As in multiple?

[greeneyedhunter] How else do people get to know each other?

[angelofthursday] I suppose you are right.

[angelofthursday] Okay. Ask away.

[greeneyedhunter] Okay, but don’t let me be the only one asking questions.

[angelofthursday] I will make sure to ask questions of my own.

[greeneyedhunter] Good.

[greeneyedhunter] Here we go.

[greeneyedhunter] Can I know your name?

[angelofthursday] Cas. And yours?

[greeneyedhunter] Dean.

[greeneyedhunter] Is Cas short for anything?

[angelofthursday] Yes, it is.

[greeneyedhunter] Which would be?

[angelofthursday] Castiel.

[greeneyedhunter] Ah.

[greeneyedhunter] That explains your username.

[angelofthursday] How could you even know that.

[greeneyedhunter] My mom really loves Church.

[angelofthursday] Yes, so did my mother.

[greeneyedhunter] Did?

[angelofthursday] She passed away a few years ago.

[greeneyedhunter] I am so sorry to hear that.

[angelofthursday] I have had time to become okay with it.

[greeneyedhunter] I lost my father a few years ago. I know moving on doesn’t really make it easier.

[angelofthursday] I am sorry for your loss as well.

[greeneyedhunter] Thank you.

[angelofthursday] So, Dean. Where are you from? Or is that too big of a question?

[greeneyedhunter] It is a very big question.

[greeneyedhunter] But I am from Kansas. What about you?

[angelofthursday] I am from California.

[greeneyedhunter] Sand, surf and sun, huh?

[angelofthursday] Maybe on the coastline. I don’t really get to the beach much.

[angelofthursday] The sun part is accurate though. I get a lot of sun.

[angelofthursday] Well, not me personally.

[greeneyedhunter] Don’t really get out much.

[angelofthursday] That is the nice way of putting it.

[greeneyedhunter] Prison?

[angelofthursday] What?

[greeneyedhunter] Are you in prison or something?

[angelofthursday] How would I be talking to you if I was in prison?

[greeneyedhunter] I don’t know. I have never been to prison. I don’t know how it works in the joint.

[angelofthursday] The joint?

[angelofthursday] You watch too many movies, Dean.

[greeneyedhunter] That may actually be true.

[greeneyedhunter] So, you aren’t in prison.

[angelofthursday] No, I am not in prison. I have never even gotten a parking ticket.

[greeneyedhunter] Goodie, goodie?

[angelofthursday] No.

[angelofthursday] Maybe. I don’t know.

[greeneyedhunter] That definitely sounds like a goodie, goodie.

[greeneyedhunter] What’s the matter? Don’t know how to have a good time.

[angelofthursday] I have lots of good time. Alone. With myself.

[greeneyedhunter] *Winking Face*

[angelofthursday] I did not mean it like that.

[greeneyedhunter] What did you mean it like then Cas?

[angelofthursday] I just enjoy being alone.

[greeneyedhunter] Sounds … lonely.

[angelofthursday] At times.

[greeneyedhunter] Ever been married?

[angelofthursday] As a matter of fact, I have.

[greeneyedhunter] Are you still married?

[angelofthursday] No. We divorced only a year after getting married.

[greeneyedhunter] Why?

[angelofthursday] It’s a long story.

[greeneyedhunter] I have nothing but time Cas.

[angelofthursday] Maybe someday.

[angelofthursday] Don’t need to tell my life story to some guy I might not ever talk to again,

[greeneyedhunter] First off, ouch.

[greeneyedhunter] Secondly, that is the perfect person to tell all your secrets to.

[angelofthursday] Yes, cause you want to listen to all my problems.

[greeneyedhunter] Maybe I do.

[angelofthursday] Fine.

[angelofthursday] When I was sixteen, I started dating this girl in high school. She was this crazy gothic chick who thought my nerdy glasses were cute.

[greeneyedhunter] Well, she probably wasn’t wrong.

[angelofthursday] Yeah, well, maybe.

[angelofthursday] Anyways, we dated all the way through high school. Got married. Tried to make it work but I just couldn’t.

[greeneyedhunter] You couldn’t what?

[angelofthursday] Pretend.

[greeneyedhunter] Couldn’t pretend to happy in your marriage?

[angelofthursday] Couldn’t pretend I was straight anymore.

[greeneyedhunter] Oh.

[angelofthursday] You can leave this conversation at any time. You don’t have to humor me or anything.

[greeneyedhunter] How am I humoring you?

[angelofthursday] I just. I have talked to a lot of guys who find out I am gay and then they disappear or get mean.

[angelofthursday] I would prefer you to just get disappear and not get mean with me.

[greeneyedhunter] I have no intention of doing either of those thing, Cas.

[greeneyedhunter] Unless you want me to go away.

[angelofthursday] Not really.

[angelofthursday] I know I don’t know you, but this is the longest conversation I have had in a long time.

[greeneyedhunter] Then let’s continue having it.

[angelofthursday] I would like that.

[greeneyedhunter] So, where were we?

[angelofthursday] Relationships.

[angelofthursday] Have you ever been married, Dean?

[greeneyedhunter] No. I was in a serious relationship that could have led to marriage once.

[angelofthursday] Why didn’t you get married?

[greeneyedhunter] It isn’t legal here.

[greeneyedhunter] Good thing too. Bastard ended up cheating on me.

[angelofthursday] Not legal? Bastard?

[angelofthursday] Now you are just making things up.

[greeneyedhunter] Wow, who is being mean now?

[angelofthursday] I am sorry. But I tell you I am gay and then all of a sudden, you are gay too?

[angelofthursday] The chances of that are very unlikely.

[greeneyedhunter] True. I am not gay.

[greeneyedhunter] I like women equally as much as I like men.

[greeneyedhunter] My longest, most meaningful relationship, just happened to be with a man.

[angelofthursday] Really?

[greeneyedhunter] Really.

[angelofthursday] I apologize for being rude.

[greeneyedhunter] I apologize as well.

[angelofthursday] Why do you need to apologize?

[greeneyedhunter] Because I feel I may start hitting on you.

[angelofthursday] And why would you need to apologize for that, Dean?

[greeneyedhunter] Hey, Cas?

[angelofthursday] Yes, Dean?

[greeneyedhunter] What are you wearing?


	2. Just friends

Tuesday, September 26th 2006

 

[greeneyedhunter] _has logged in_

[angelofthursday] Good evening, Dean.

[greeneyedhunter] Heya, Cas.

[angelofthursday] How was your day?

[greeneyedhunter] Long but thankfully over.

[angelofthursday] Work?

[greeneyedhunter] Yep. Pays the bills but man am I tired.

[angelofthursday] Would you like me to leave you be so that you can unwind?

[greeneyedhunter] Nope.

[greeneyedhunter] Talking to you is exactly how I would like to unwind.

[angelofthursday] Good. Cause I have been looking forward to talking to you all day.

[greeneyedhunter] Same here. Couldn’t get you out of my head.

[angelofthursday] Really?

[greeneyedhunter] Really, really.

[angelofthursday] So, Dean.

[angelofthursday] What is it that you do exactly?

[greeneyedhunter] I am a mechanic.

[greeneyedhunter] What do you do for a living, Cas?

[angelofthursday] I am a writer.

[greeneyedhunter] Really? That is so cool. What kind?

[angelofthursday] I write murder/mystery novels.

[greeneyedhunter] I love mystery/mystery novels.

[greeneyedhunter] Are you famous, Cas?

[angelofthursday] I would not call myself famous.

[angelofthursday] My books get read, yes. But I am no J.K. Rowling.

[greeneyedhunter] To be fair, no one can be J.K. Rowling.

[angelofthursday] This is very true.

[angelofthursday] I take it you enjoyed the Harry Potter Series.

[greeneyedhunter] Are you kidding? I loved the series. Books and Movies.

[greeneyedhunter] I cannot wait for ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ to come out.

[angelofthursday] Neither can I.

[angelofthursday] Movies are actually the one thing that drag me out of my house.

[angelofthursday] My brother and I frequently go to the theater together.

[greeneyedhunter] You have a brother?

[angelofthursday] I have three brothers and two sisters.

[greeneyedhunter] Wow, that’s a lot of siblings.

[angelofthursday] Do you have any siblings?

[greeneyedhunter] I have a brother and sister. She isn’t really my sister. She is my cousin but her parents died when she was really little and my parents adopted her.

[angelofthursday] That is very tragic. At least she had a family to take her in.

[greeneyedhunter] Definitely. She is my best friend.

[angelofthursday] My brother, the one I attend movies with, he is my best friend as well.

[angelofthursday] I am also quite close with my manager.

[greeneyedhunter] Close, huh?

[angelofthursday] In a strict friend way. He does not bat for my team. Which is a shame.

[greeneyedhunter] Got a crush on your best friend Cas?

[angelofthursday] No … but he is British.

[greeneyedhunter] Say no more.

[angelofthursday] Jealous?

[greeneyedhunter] Maybe.

[angelofthursday] Why?

[greeneyedhunter] Because I thought maybe I would get a chance.

[angelofthursday] That is very sweet, Dean.

[angelofthursday] But doesn’t it bother you how far away we live?

[greeneyedhunter] Ever heard of a car?

[angelofthursday] It is a very long drive.

[greeneyedhunter] Guess you better make it worth my drive.

[angelofthursday] That is a lot of pressure.

[greeneyedhunter] I am just joking Cas. There is no pressure. If you just want to be friends, I can be just friends.

[angelofthursday] I appreciate that Dean.

[angelofthursday] Not to say that I am not open to the possibility of it.

[angelofthursday] I just think for now, it is for the best.

[greeneyedhunter] Works for me.

[greeneyedhunter] So, do you use your real name for your books?

[angelofthursday] No. I use a pen name.

[greeneyedhunter] Can I know what it is? I would love to read your books.

[angelofthursday] Maybe someday.

[greeneyedhunter] Really? You aren’t going to tell me your penname?

[angelofthursday] Not just yet.

[greeneyedhunter] Okay. Um, I guess, how was your day?

[angelofthursday] I have angered you.

[greeneyedhunter] I am not angry.

[angelofthursday] Yes you are. Your tone has changed.

[greeneyedhunter] I am not angry. A little disappointed but not angry.

[angelofthursday] I am sorry Dean. I am just not ready for you to fully know who I am.

[greeneyedhunter] Afraid I am going to stalk you?

[angelofthursday] Possibly. Crazier things have happened.

[greeneyedhunter] Like what?

[angelofthursday] I had a fan a few years back who got a little obsessed.

[greeneyedhunter] She follow you around.

[angelofthursday] I came home one day, and she was in my shower.

[angelofthursday] She had completely moved herself in while I was out of town.

[greeneyedhunter] Okay. That is crazy.

[angelofthursday] Tell me about.

[angelofthursday] She had convinced herself that we were in love and getting married.

[greeneyedhunter] Should have just told her you were gay.

[angelofthursday] I did. That was the first thing I told her.

[greeneyedhunter] What did she say to that?

[angelofthursday] One night with me and you’ll never want another penis again.

[greeneyedhunter] Dude.

[angelofthursday] I know.

[greeneyedhunter] Was she at least attractive? I have always found crazy chicks to be hot.

[angelofthursday] I will give her your number.

[greeneyedhunter] You can’t do that. You don’t have my number.

[angelofthursday] Your username then.

[greeneyedhunter] You wouldn’t dare.

[angelofthursday] No. I wouldn’t. That would require getting in contact with her and that would not go well for me.

[greeneyedhunter] Me either.

[angelofthursday] What is the craziest thing to ever happen to you?

[greeneyedhunter] Some chick completely tore apart the inside of her car so she had a reason to bring it in.

[greeneyedhunter] She demanded that I be the one who fix it.

[angelofthursday] See, women are crazy. Lol.

[greeneyedhunter] That is not even the craziest part.

[greeneyedhunter] She messed a lot up and I couldn’t fix it, not without replacing the engine.

[greeneyedhunter] When she found this out, she sued me for ruining her car.

[greeneyedhunter] She actually admitted to destroying her car but it was because of me and felt I owed her for damages.

[angelofthursday] Did she win?

[greeneyedhunter] You think a judge would let that win?

[angelofthursday] People have sued for all sorts of crazy things and won.

[greeneyedhunter] She did not win.

[greeneyedhunter] Her picture is also hanging in shops all over the state warning other mechanics about her.

[angelofthursday] The lives we lead seem thrilling.

[greeneyedhunter] That is the most thrilling thing that has ever happened to me.

[greeneyedhunter] I am sure your life is much more exciting than mine.

[angelofthursday] Oh yes. I spend most of my time alone in my house, in nothing but my robe, drinking ungodly amounts of coffee.

[angelofthursday] My life is so thrilling.

[greeneyedhunter] Just your robe, huh?

[greeneyedhunter] Sounds exciting to me.

[angelofthursday] You have a dirty mind, Dean.

[greeneyedhunter] Oh, you don’t even know the half of it.

[greeneyedhunter] But we are just friends. So, you might not get to find out.

[angelofthursday] See, I knew you were angry.

[greeneyedhunter] I was kidding.

[angelofthursday] And who says we can’t be friends that share their dirty thoughts with one another?

[greeneyedhunter] Yeah?

[greeneyedhunter] You wanna talk dirty with me Cas?

[angelofthursday] I would very much like that Dean.

[greeneyedhunter] So, are you just in your robe now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be long and very slow building. If you are looking for fast paced, quick relationship or whatever, this won't be that. I just don't want to pull someone in and be like, when are you going to get to the good stuff. Good stuff takes time, just like their conversations are going to take.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, September 30th 2006

 

[angelofthursday] _has logged in_

 

[greeneyedhunter] It’s about time man.

 

[angelofthursday] Excuse me?

 

[greeneyedhunter] I have been waiting all day for you to log in.

 

[angelofthursday] I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Dean.

 

[angelofthursday] I do not log in to messenger when I am writing.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What are you writing?

 

[angelofthursday] The next sequel to my book.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Sequel huh?

 

[greeneyedhunter] So, not only do you write murder mystery, you write a series?

 

[angelofthursday] Yes, my most recent venture has been a series.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What book number are you on?

 

[angelofthursday] Four.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Interesting.

 

[angelofthursday] You are trying to look me up, aren’t you?

 

[greeneyedhunter] I would never do such a thing.

 

[greeneyedhunter] *he says while he looks up murder mystery series books with three currently published*

 

[angelofthursday] You are something else, Dean.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Well, if this guy that I know would just tell me his penname, this could be avoided.

 

[angelofthursday] I can’t tell you, Dean. I wish I could.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Is there something in your contract about telling people who you are?

 

[angelofthursday] Well, no.

 

[greeneyedhunter] So, why can’t you tell me exactly?

 

[angelofthursday] Because, this always goes one of two ways, and I am not ready for either of them.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What are those two ways?

 

[greeneyedhunter] You can at least tell me that much.

 

[angelofthursday] One. You have never heard of me. Which is fine.

 

[angelofthursday] But then you will track down my books and read them.

 

[greeneyedhunter] And that is bad?

 

[angelofthursday] Well, you said you love to read. What if you hate my books?

 

[greeneyedhunter] What if I love them?

 

[angelofthursday] That is the second. You are a fan. You know who I am.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Again, I am not seeing the bad here.

 

[angelofthursday] When fans find out who I am, suddenly, we stop talking like people.

 

[angelofthursday] It then becomes more about my books and that would suck right now.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Why?

 

[angelofthursday] Because you are the best part of my day and I don’t want to lose what we have.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What if I promise you that I won’t let that happen.

 

[angelofthursday] You can’t make a promise like that.

 

[angelofthursday] I swear. One day. I will tell you.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Fine.

 

[angelofthursday] Please, don’t be angry with me.

 

[greeneyedhunter] I am not angry. I just want to know more about who you are.

 

[angelofthursday] Then ask about me. Know me. My books are not me.

 

[greeneyedhunter] That isn’t true. Writers put a lot of who they are into their work.

 

[angelofthursday] This is true. But I would rather you know me as Cas.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Okay. But remember. You swore you would tell me someday.

 

[angelofthursday] And I will.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Okay.

 

[angelofthursday] Do you have the day off? Since you had the time to wait for me all day.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Yeah. I only work during the week. Occasionally weekends if necessary.

 

[angelofthursday] I don’t have set days. I tell myself I will write every day, but it doesn’t always work out that way.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What do you do when you aren’t writing or talking with me.

 

[angelofthursday] These days, think about what I am writing.

 

[angelofthursday] Or think about talking to you.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Awe. You like me.

 

[angelofthursday] Don’t push it, Dean.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Admit it.

 

[greeneyedhunter] You like me.

 

[angelofthursday] If I didn’t like you. Do you think we would still be talking?

 

[greeneyedhunter] Possibly.

 

[angelofthursday] Yes, Dean. I like you.

 

[angelofthursday] Doesn’t do me a lot of good though.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Why?

 

[angelofthursday] Because you live across the country.

 

[greeneyedhunter] And if I was in California, would it be different?

 

[angelofthursday] Maybe. I don’t know.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Would it be so bad to like me?

 

[angelofthursday] No. But it could be.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Why?

 

[angelofthursday] What if I really like you and then, I can’t have you?

 

[greeneyedhunter] All things in life are a risk.

 

[angelofthursday] I am not a really big risk taker. Outside of writing.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Well, I am a total risk taker.

 

[angelofthursday] How does that help me?

 

[greeneyedhunter] It means, I am going to take this risk.

 

[angelofthursday] Doesn’t mean I have to take it with you.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Ouch. Okay. Sorry. Nevermind then.

 

[angelofthursday] No, wait.

 

[greeneyedhunter] No. I get it. You aren’t interested.

 

[angelofthursday] But I am interested.

 

[greeneyedhunter] But I am not worth taking a risk for.

 

[angelofthursday] Of course you are.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Good.

 

[greeneyedhunter] So, it’s settled.

 

[angelofthursday] What is settled?

 

[greeneyedhunter] We are about to take a risk together.

 

[angelofthursday] That was tricky and kind of mean.

 

[greeneyedhunter] It was my only option.

 

[greeneyedhunter] You left me no other choice.

 

[angelofthursday] Okay. So, how are we taking this risk? What does this mean?

 

[greeneyedhunter] My name is Dean Winchester and I live in Lawrence, Kansas.

 

[angelofthursday] Oh.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Oh? That is all I get?

 

[angelofthursday] My name is Castiel Novak and I live in San Francisco, California.

 

[greeneyedhunter] I am a mechanic.

 

[greeneyedhunter] I want to own my own shop one day.

 

[greeneyedhunter] And I LARP with my best friend on weekends where it is nice outside.

 

[angelofthursday] I am a writer.

 

[angelofthursday] My real dream is to own a flower shop.

 

[angelofthursday] And the thought of you dressing up is super fucking hot.

 

[greeneyedhunter] 

 

[angelofthursday] Oh my god.

 

[greeneyedhunter] What?

 

[angelofthursday] Is that really you?

 

[greeneyedhunter] Yeah. Is that okay?

 

[angelofthursday] Definitely.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Do I get a photo of you in return.

 

[angelofthursday] I suppose I can do that.

 

[angelofthursday] Give me a second to find one.

 

[greeneyedhunter] *waits impatiently patiently*

 

[angelofthursday] 

 

[greeneyedhunter] Oh wow.

 

[angelofthursday] Oh wow good?

 

[greeneyedhunter] Oh yes.

 

[greeneyedhunter] But we have a problem.

 

[angelofthursday] Let me guess. I am hot but not your type and you are no longer interested.

 

[greeneyedhunter] Nope. Still very interested. Definitely my type.

 

[angelofthursday] So, what is the problem.

 

[greeneyedhunter] I kind of … know who you are now.


End file.
